Goddess of heroes
by dragonheart971
Summary: After touring the world to learn from relatives, a long lost goddess returns to Olympus after being summoned. Now on a journey with Percy and his friends, can she stop gigantomachy before it starts?


I own nothing but my own characters and ideas. Happy now?

Xxxxxxxxx

Long ago, in the land of Athens Greece, a young goddess was born into a kind loving family so that she would never know pain and that would one day grow to be one of the most important goddesses in almost every pantheon. Is what I would say if the young goddess in question hadn't been almost immediately kidnapped from her mother and forced to live a life on the streets of Athens. Completely unnoticed by the gods until she reached the tender age of three, the young goddess stumbled upon the goddess of spring while she was sitting in one of her gardens.

"Hello young child," Lady Persephone began, upon spotting the young child, "What is your name?"

The little girl smiled up at the nice woman.

"I'm Alexandra. It's nice to meet you."

She said with a slight lisp. Persephone smiled, the little one was adorable.

"Well then Alexandra, how could I help you?"

Alexandra smiled shyly.

"Do you know where my Mommy is?"

Persephone instantly noted that the young one was an orphan and extended her mind to her husband, Hades.

"Hades darling, I'll be bringing home a bit of extra company today."

He responded calmly.

"Yes dear."

Persephone smiled at the girl.

"I am sorry young one, I do not know who your mother is, but," She said, seeing the little girl sniffle a little, " I would be more then happy to bring you home with me and raise you as my own."

Alexandra grinned brightly and nodded eagerly as Persephone scooped her up.

"Come little flower. I would like you to meet my mother and father before we meet my husband."

Alexandra nodded and cuddled into Persephone as the goddess flashed them to her mother, Demeter's, nearest temple.

"Mother," Persephone called, still holding Alexandra close. Demeter responded quickly and came to meet her daughter, smiling kindly at the curious toddler.

"Hello little one, who might you be?"

Persephone smiled down at the little girl.

"Mother, this is Alexandra. I am going to raise her as my own. With, your blessing of course."

Demeter nodded and waved her hand over Alexandra's head.

"There, I have claimed her as my granddaughter. Now, go tell your father of his grandchild."

Persephone smiled and looked at Alexandra.

"Come little flower. We get to go see my father, Zeus, on Olympus."

And she flashed them away.

As the light faded, Alexandra looked around at all the things around her as Persephone carried her to the throne room.

"Father?"

She called, careful to try and avoid Hera. Which ended miserably.

"He's off with one of his other women. What did you…when did you have a child?"

Persephone sighed at her stepmother and spoke.

"Hera, this is Alexandra, my adopted daughter."

The elder goddess shrank to her mortal size, and just to see what the girl would do, shifted into her roman form, Juno.

"Hello little one."

Alexandra grinned and waved shyly at the Queen of the gods, who simply smiled down at her.

"Hello."

She responded. Juno hummed in thought.

"I like her, I can already tell she will grow to be a very respectable young lady. Who knows, perhaps when she is older I will give her my blessing."

Persephone smiled after getting over the shock just as her father appeared and shifted into his Roman form and looked down at Alexandra.

"Oh…you must be my adopted granddaughter Alexandra, yes?"

Jupiter asked, his tone kind and gentle. Alexandra nodded shyly and Jupiter looked at Persephone.

"With your permission daughter, I would like to adopt young Alexandra in my Roman form, so that should something happen to our greek forms, she will not be in any danger. I will also be giving her my blessing."

Persephone nodded as Jupiter placed his hand on Alexandra's head and gave her his blessing along with claiming her as one of his own.

"The abilities I have given her will not activate fully until she is eight so that we may start training her."

Persephone nodded and decided to go introduce her daughter to her sisters and Aunt, deciding to start with Hestia. Making her decision as her father and stepmother flashed away, she walked over to Hestia and sat beside her.

"Hello Aunt Hestia."

Hestia smiled at her niece and shifted to a slightly older form.

"I can already tell that one day she will be destined for a great honor. Raise her well. Also, Ares, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes are all at the coliseum."

Persephone nodded. Giving her Aunt a tight hug, she got up and flashed to the coliseum to see Ares and Apollo training. Silently, she sat behind her sister, Artemis, without being noticed until the moon goddess turned.

"Hello sister. Who is the little one?"

She asked. Persephone smiled.

"Artemis, this is Alexandra, my adoptive daughter. And surprisingly, Hera actually likes her."

Artemis blinked and looked down at Alexandra.

"That is one special little one already. With the proper training, I do believe she could be an excellent fighter, though only time will tell. Or my brother and Athena."

Persephone laughed a bit at the jab at Athena and Apollo. Instantly gaining the attention of Athena herself and Hermes, who was sitting next to her.

"Who's the little one?"

They asked, having been to engrossed in watching Ares and Apollo fight to listen. Persephone smiled and explained Alexandra and Hermes smiled.

"A new little mischief maker! I like this one already."

Hermes cheered. Persephone lifted an eyebrow slightly before realizing that somehow, the little one had managed to get a hold of Athena's spear and was looking at it.

"Athena, you've been robbed by a three year old."

Athena turned and gaped at the spear in the little girls hands.

"How did she? Never mind, can I have that back dear? It's very important to me."

Alexandra nodded and handed over the spear, only to pull out Artemis' hunting knives. Athena and Hermes immediately burst into laughter and Artemis turned and paled.

"I think this kid has too much talent in stealing, or an odd love of weapons."

Persephone nodded, still laughing slightly as Artemis took her hunting knives back from the toddler. While the group was laughing, Ares and Apollo approached them and Apollo hunched over in laughter.

"What?"

Apollo smiled.

"She robbed the god of thieves."

Persephone looked down to see the girl now holding Hermes' caduceus and then looked at the blank look on Hermes face. Ares smiled.

"I like this kid. She's spunky."

Persephone nodded and decided to ask a question.

"Alexandra, who's your favorite, Aunt Athena, Aunt Artemis, Uncle Hermes, Uncle Apollo, or Uncle Ares. Top three, okay?"

Alexandra was quiet.

"Aunty Athena, Aunty Artemis, Uncle Hermes."

The three mentioned smiled at the little girl and Apollo sighed.

"I foresee this little kid growing to be one of the best fighters the world will ever see."

Ares nodded.

"Most certainly. Especially with us helping her along."

Persephone laughed before smiling down at Alexandra.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. I must return to the Underworld."

The group nodded as Persephone flashed away, landing in the throne room of Hades palace. Hades was looking at her.

"Do I not get to meet my adopted stepdaughter?"

He asked sarcastically. Persephone smiled and gently handed Alexandra to him, who he immediately took to holding.

"You must be Alexandra. I'm Hades."

The three year old looked up at Hades and giggled, making the lord of the Underworld smile.

"Hold still now. I've got a present for you."

He whispered as Alexandra settled down, quickly giving her his blessing.

 _Destined for greatness indeed._

Persephone thought, as she took her adoptive daughter upstairs to a room Hades had prepared while she was away. Gently putting her daughter to sleep.

 _Greatness indeed._

Xxxxxxxxx 5 years later Xxxxxxxxx

A now eight year old Alexandra sprang out of bed on her birthday and quickly showered and dressed before running downstairs, only to find her adoptive mother (A/N they told her she was adopted when she was 6) Persephone waiting for her.

"Hello birthday girl," She whispered, hugging her daughter tightly. Alexandra smiled into her mother's neck as her father entered the room with Artemis, Athena, Hermes, Apollo, and Ares behind him. Alexandra smiled even brighter as she hugged her aunts and uncles, which had practically taught her everything she knew. She had tutoring in basically everything with Athena, Artemis taught her archery, Apollo taught her healing, Ares taught her everything about fighting Artemis didn't, and Hermes helped her develop her cunning and how to use mischief to stay out of trouble.

"Now for the fun part. Presents!"

Alexandra smiled and cheered as Ares scooped her up and let her sit on his shoulders as Hermes pulled out a small box that was wrapped in a simple black wrapper and red bow. Alexandra smiled and opened it to reveal a blank watch, but she had learned long ago not to doubt the god of mischief.

"What does it do Uncle Hermes?"

Hades smiled.

"It's to hold your other presents."

He said kindly, pulling out a stygian iron sword and handing it to his daughter.

"This is skià or shadow. Tap it to your watch."

Alexandra nodded and did as she was told, watching in amazement as the sword was absorbed into the watch and took the position of number twelve. Artemis smiled and pulled out a plain wooden box and handed it to her niece.

"Here. I think you'll like this gift."

Alexandra nodded and opened the box to see a magnificently built Opal bow with silver scrollwork on it and a ruby red grip.

"Wow…thanks Aunt Artemis."

Artemis smiled.

"It's name is Seliniákos, or lunar. It will never run out of arrows, and all you have to do is think of the type of arrow you want to shoot."

Artemis chuckled as her niece tapped the end of the bow to her watch, and it took the number one spot. Athena smiled slightly.

"My turn," She said, handing Alexandra a long straight box, which was quickly opened to reveal a spear.

"It's name is Krísí or judgment."

Alexandra nodded and tapped the spear to her watch and smiled as it took the number two position. Ares smiled and set his niece down on the ground and Apollo walked over to them. Apollo smiled and enhanced her archery skills, which she had been learning since she was four, and Ares enhanced her melee combat skills. This was the dawn of one of the newest Olympian goddesses, who was on the verge of a very surprising visitor 8 years later on her 16th birthday. When the fates themselves would come and change her life.

Xxxxxxxxx 8 years later Xxxxxxxxx

Alexandra, the adopted daughter of Persephone was on Olympus for her birthday, and had been told her adoptive father, Jupiter, had a very special surprise for her. Though, she was surprised to walk into the throne room and see the three fates waiting for her.

"Hello young one," said the first of the fates. Alexandra bowed deeply.

"Greetings Ladies Fate."

The fates smiled at her show of respect and the second of the fates spoke.

"The time has come for you to know the truth. We know of your blood mother and father, and several other members of your family. And now, we must tell you. Your mother is the Norse goddess of love and war, Freya. Your father is the pharaoh of the Egyptian gods. Your first godmother is La Muerte, your first godfather is the Jade Emperor, your second godmother is Frigga and your second godfather is Loki. Now, we give you a choice young one. Do you remain a goddess, as you always were, or do you turn your back on your family, and leave?"

Alexandra looked at her adoptive mother and father and looked back at the fates.

"I will stay."

She decided. The Fates nodded.

"Very well then. As a greek, I announce you Andronika. Goddess of heroes, demigods, demi-immortals, swordsmanship, separation, resurrection, battle instincts, intimidation, unity, leadership, constellations, and international warfare."

The Fates shimmered and took to their roman forms.

"As Romans, we announce you Justine. Goddess of heroes, demigods, demi-immortals, swordsmanship, separation, resurrection, battle instincts, intimidation, unity, leadership, constellations, and international warfare."

Alexandra, now known as either Andronika or Justine, bowed to the Fates.

"If I may ask Ladies Fate, what are my other names? I assume I have one from each pantheon."

The Fates nodded.

"As an Aztec, Adelita, as a Norse, Erica, and as an Egyptian, Insaf."

Andronika nodded and bowed to them again as they made their exit before looking up at her adoptive parents. Jupiter/Zeus smiled and waved his hand and a large yet simple throne appeared, golden swords built into the arm rest and a soft and comfortable silk cushion covering the seat and back rest. He smiled.

"I hear by move that we allow young Andronika to become a member of the Olympian council. All opposed?"

Nobody raised their hands, and Andronika smiled as she grew to her newly discovered immortal size and sat in her throne, where she stayed for the rest of the day, celebrating her birthday before she departed the next day. Off to see her blood family and learn what she could.

Xxxxxxxxx

Alexandra smiled in wonder as she toured Egypt, walking slowly towards one of the sun god, Ra's, temples. A quick trick of the mist and she was past the preists, only to walk into the main temple and find the Falcon headed god himself, sitting on his throne, with his hawk headed son beside him.

"Pharoah?"

She asked shyly, instantly getting the gods attention. Ra quickly shrank down to his human size and hugged her.

"The fates told me you would be coming my daughter. Come now. We must train. As of now, I announce you the Egyptian goddess of priests, magicians, magic, hosts, and nomes, along with all of your greek and roman domains."

Andronika nodded, and almost instantly adopted the head of a white Falcon with a razor sharp black beak and glowing red eyes, just as the priests walked in.

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh Ra! Are you okay?!"

Ra smiled and gently ruffled his daughter's feathers.

"I am more then alright. Meet my daughter, Insaf. Goddess of priests, magicians, magic, hosts, nomes, heroes, demigods, constellations, demi immortals, swordsmanship, separation, resurrection, battle instincts, intimidation, unity, leadership, and international warfare."

The priests smiled at the new goddess and bowed politely.

"Our apologies for any inconvenience this may have been Princess Insaf."

Insaf nodded calmly.

"There was no such inconvenience."

Horus nodded happily.

"I like her already."

Ra smiled and laughed, and from that day forth, for the next 20,000 years, Insaf was trained to be a true Egyptian warrior, heroine, and goddess. And then, was off again, to learn from the rest of her relatives. The pattern was repeated as Alexandra went from pantheon to pantheon to learn. However, that all changed when she felt a strong tug towards New York City , and her greek form spoke.

 _Grandfather is summoning all Olympians to Olympus. I think they believe us dead._

Alexandra nodded and flashed to the Olympic throne room, landing right in front of Queen Hera.

"Hello again grandmother."

Hera looked at her for a moment and smiled.

"Welcome home Andronika. I suppose you're here because your grandfather summoned all the Olympians."

Andronika nodded and followed Hera into the throne room where she was content to see her throne still empty. Growing to her godly size, she sat in her throne and smiled. Zeus apparently had managed to forget that there was in fact a goddess of heroes and spoke.

"Andronika, I know you are exempt from the Ancient rules. I must ask you to go find Percy Jackson and Jason Grace along with the other 7 and aid them in the gigantomachy."

Andronika nodded.

"Permission to use my powers and revive a few heroes?"

Zeus nodded.

"Granted. Do what you must."

Andronika nodded again.

"Yes Grandfather."

And she flashed away to the Tiber river, waiting quietly in front of it after having a chat with Tiberius. Waiting on the 7 to arrive.

Xxxxxxxxx

Percy Jackson had somehow managed to get himself in another fight with Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter. They'd just pared over the Tiber river and we're going to talk to the river god and we're surprised to see him talking to what appeared to be a young demigoddess.

"Hey!"

He called out, getting the girls attention.

"About time you showed up young hero."

She responded. Percy growled, but let her continue.

"I am Andronika. Greek goddess of heroes, honor, justice, respect, perseverance, intimidation, unity, constellations, and demigods along other things. My grandfather, Zeus, sent me to aid you."

Percy cheered mentally.

"Finally! Some help!"

Andronika nodded.

"Indeed. Now, I can get you to the house of Hades."

Percy nodded and the pair started to walk back to the boat. Where, to Percy's surprise, Annabeth bowed respectfully.

"Lady Andronika, you were missing for centuries!"

Andronika smiled.

"I know. And there is no need to bow Annabeth. We're technically cousins."

Annabeth nodded and Andronika smiled a bit more.

"We must wait until nightfall. I am calling in a bit of extra help."

Jason looked at her.

"Maybe for the greeks, but we don't need it."

Andronika shimmered and turned into Justine.

"Hold your tongue Praetor. For I am the patron goddess of roman demigods as well."

And she returned to her greek form. Deciding to hold his tongue when he noticed the imperial gold Gladius at her side, Jason and the others waited until nightfall, and we're surprised to see the constellations glowing brightly, their lights focused on the deck of the Argo II. Slowly, the beams of starlight took form.

Andronika grinned.

"Meet my companions, Orion, the hunter, Perseus, the slayer of Medusa, Bellerophon, the tamer of the Pegasus, Atalanta, the fleet huntress, Theseus, the slayer of the Minotaur, Bianca Di Angelo, the daughter of Hades, and Zoë Nightshade, the ex-lieutenant of Artemis."

Nico practically tackled Bianca in a hug as everyone else hugged Zoë.

 _This will work well. And you're welcome Artemis._

Andronika thought.

 _This will work well indeed._

A/N

Reviews please peoples. That's all I'm saying.


End file.
